The Christmas sceptic
by goodbye2you
Summary: Hi it’s me just in time for the holiday’s and with some Christmas in my story sack. It is set in the southern hemisphere so it is a summer Christmas. This is a story about a girl who wants to prove there is no Santa Claus but there are consequences.


**The Christmas sceptic.**

_In memory of Ebil Genius who went to evil Aussie-land let her not die of lack of intelligence._

**Hi it's me just in time for the holiday's and with some Christmas in my story sack. It is set in the southern hemisphere so it is a summer Christmas. This is a story about a girl who wants to prove there is no Santa Claus but there are consequences.**

'I hate Christmas' the girl thought to herself as she aggressively stuck a piece of celetape onto a present. She stroked her Absol whispering, "I'm sure you don't like Christmas either girl". The Absol didn't quite agree. That Absol actual liked Christmas a lot. It was the only time of year where she and Dellcatty could be in the same room without killing each other let alone share the same bag of Skittnip (though the name says it is for skittes most cat like pokemon love it). But a better reason is that no one points and glares that she is a dark pokemon but accept her because they do not want to upset a child so close to Christmas. But the best reason was stoping their pokemon adventure and going home where there is air conditioning and a swimming pool and a feast. "I have a plan I will prove there is no Santa Claus," the girl smiled. The Absol looked a bit shocked, she knew that her trainer hated Christmas but didn't know that she would take it this far. "Good night don't let the Santas bite," the girl said with a hint of something the Absol didn't like.

"Dellcatty I'm worried about Sarah she has taken this Santa Claus thing way too seriously," Absol whispered to Dellcatty.

Dellcatty pondered for a moment then replied, "We will prove that Santa exists, even if he doesn't. Do you believe in Santa Ab"?

Absol thought for a moment then answered, "Good plan but the Santa issue I'm not really sure Kat".

"Well I really need to sleep so we might talk about it tomorrow and give me back my Skittnip Rattata". The Absol bolted away into the night thinking. Absol liked running at night: red eyes glaring, strange noises and the strange power of the darkness everywhere even coursing through her veins. Later she returned home and slept a troubled sleep.

"Mum! I'm going to get something I left when I was travelling I'm borrowing Wings," Sarah yelled. Wings was a shiny Wingull who unlike most other Wingulls could learn fly and surf. "Ok hon but be back before Christmas we would want John eating your part of the pigey," Sarah's mum joked. Sarah called all her pokemon: Absol, Dellcatty, Urmbreon, Kirila called Raymanda and a rather meek looking Evee. She had all her pokemon in pokeballs and one was hidden because she was breaking the law because she had seven pokemon but no would know at the North Pole.

After hours of flying condescended into a few second a person feels extremely queasy. Sarah fell into the snow dizzily she quickly called out Raymanda to help her stand and make a force-field around her to stop her from freezing. Sarah let her other pokemon out and put Wings back into his pokeball. All her pokemon were female (well except for Muk but he stayed at home) so Sarah got along with them. Sarah saw some thing strange a large candy-cane sticking out of the ground and a warehouse not to far away. Sarah ran towards it and heard a gruff voice say, "We're running out of coal it is a resource and some people are purposely being naughty to get it". Sarah walked into the room puzzled. Who puzzled and puzzled 'til her puzzler was sore (yay for Doctor Suess). "What is this place?" Sarah asked.

"Why it's Santa's workshop silly now please go it's real busy for us elves, we need to finish all these toys while Santa sit on his big fat ass and does nothing except sit in his sleigh," the elf replied.

"What, How, Why. Santa doesn't exist," Sarah puzzled. Many elves in the vicinity gasped a glass shattered as a fat man jump through a window with a few reindeer.

When Sarah woke up she was in a white room and she was in a heap of pain she was covered in casts. Her pokemon sitting sadly at her feet. Sarah's mum was crying, "I can't believe we're going to take her off life support". Sarah looked confused.

"Why are you crying mother," Sarah asked. Her mother looked up and screamed happily.

"You're awake! You're awake! Thank god you're awake! I thought you would die. It must have been Raymanda and Urmbreon who saved you life. They deserve a medal. Here are your Christmas presents even though it's six months after Christmas," her mother said in one breath. Sarah peered into her stocking and saw a lump of coal and a note which read:

'_To the Christmas sceptic _

_You better no shout_

_You better no cry _

_You better not pout_

_I'm telling you why_

_Santa Claus is coming to town_

_There's a hoof print in your head and lump of coal in your stocking now you better believe in Santa now so we don't have a repeat of this next year if you live that long. Remember believe in me believe that I can hurt you_

_From Santa Claus' _


End file.
